We'll grow up
by xxGipsyDanger
Summary: "Noctis, lorsqu'on sera grands, on s'enfuira ensemble."


Les masques. Des choses totalement communes, simples et pourtant si étranges. Ils nous servaient à cacher notre personnalité, qui l'on était, notre visage ou d'autres choses. Cela, tout le monde le sait. Mais ce que certains ont du mal à savoir, c'est que nous pouvons très bien avoir un masque sans en porter. Se cacher derrière quelqu'un que nous ne sommes pas, se faire passer pour une personne qui est à notre opposé. C'était ce qu'utilisait en permanence Stella Nox Fleuret, héritière du trône de Tenebrae. Elle semblait être forte, sûre d'elle, décise, et pourtant, elle en était tout le contraire. Mais c'était ce masque qu'elle portait chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour qui la maintenait en vie. Combien de fois elle s'était entraînée à sourire lorsqu'elle était triste, lorsque son cœur criait à l'aide ? Combien de fois elle avait appris à ne pas pleurer pour que quelqu'un ait pitié d'elle ? Elle l'ignorait, car c'était devenu une habitude au fil du temps. Chaque matin, elle se levait de son lit, entourée de trois domestiques qui lui étaient entièrement dévouées. Les lois l'interdisaient, mais Stella avait sympathisé avec elles ; après tout, elle n'a jamais demandé à ce que des femmes soient à son service durant l'intégralité de sa vie. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour les libérer de leur sort, mais elle était beaucoup trop impuissante. Alors, que faire hormis se plier aux règles et suivre les décisions de son père ? Ce matin-là, elle avait exigé que les trois femmes sortent de sa chambre pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que la blonde se tenait debout en face de son miroir, observant le reflet qui s'y affichait. Une jeune femme, ni trop petite, ni trop grande, ni trop mince, ni trop enveloppée, sans avenir. Elle baissa les yeux, et retourna s'allonger dans son lit. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Elle rêva de fleurs.

~ # ~

Une petite fille courait dans un jardin de fleurs, tenant fermement la main d'un jeune enfant. Il se demandait où elle l'emmenait. Il connaissait ce jardin par cœur, plus encore que l'immense château de cristal où il vivait. C'était une vaste étendue agréable, où il ne pleuvait jamais, et où il aimait se relaxer, méditer, y passer du temps, seul ou accompagné de la blonde qui le trainaît au fin fond du jardin.

— Stella, où m'emmènes-tu ?, demanda l'enfant.

En guise de réponse, Stella tourna son visage vers son ami et ria de bon cœur. De plus en plus questionné, le garçon se laissa dédaler dans le champ de fleurs, jusqu'à un géant arbre, jonché en-haut d'une colline. Une fois cette dernière escaladée, Stella s'arrêta et lâcha la main de son ami.

— Je voulais te le faire montrer, déclara-t-elle. Je ne l'ai aperçu qu'hier.

— Il est magnifique..., lâcha l'enfant.

En plus d'être magnifique, l'arbre était géant. Il était rose pâle, il ressemblait aux cerisiers que l'on trouve au printemps. Stella s'avança et d'où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait observer tout le royaume à l'aurore. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique. Mais la vue la rendait à la fois triste et heureuse, elle se demandait pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'en voyant le royaume de cette façon, elle l'imaginait extraordinaire, alors qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour s'en séparer à jamais. Elle prit une fleur sur le sol et se retourna pour aborder le garçon qui l'accompagnait. Elle lui prit la main et lui tendit la fleur rose qu'elle avait ramassé.

— Noctis, lorsqu'on sera grands, on s'enfuira ensemble. Et cet arbre sera notre point de départ, fit-elle, sûre d'elle. Cette fleur sera notre promesse.

Le dénommé Noctis la regarda, médusé, mais serra fortement la main de la jeune fille, dont les cheveux se balançaient au gré du vent.

— Mais où irons-nous ?

— Loin. Du moment qu'on est tous les deux, n'importe où fera l'affaire.

~ # ~

Cela faisait longtemps que Noctis Lucis Caelum n'avait pas fait ce rêve. Pourtant c'était l'un des meilleurs qu'il faisait, et il revenait fréquemment. Le premier réflexe qu'il eût en se levant fut de se diriger vers son bureau. La fleur que lui avait donné Stella lorsqu'ils étaient petits s'y trouvait toujours. Et curieusement, elle n'avait pas fanée. Cette fleur est l'objet qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Et chaque matin, il la regardait. Parce que la regarder lui rappelait des souvenirs. D'agréables souvenirs. Les moments qu'il avait passé avec Stella, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, lorsqu'ils ignoraient dans quelle sorte de monde tous deux vivaient. Lorsqu'ils ignoraient qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie du même côté. Ils étaient ennemis, et chacun devait l'accepter. Noctis sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

— Hé, Noct', tu veux bien me dire que qu'est cette fleur ?, demanda un homme à la voix aigüe.

Sans se retourner, il put deviner Prompto, l'un de ses plus proches amis.

— Une fleur est une fleur, Prompto, répondit le prince, froidement.

— Non, vraiment ? Non, sérieusement, Noct', tu la regarde chaque matin comme si elle allait disparaître. D'où la sors-tu ?

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ? C'est Stella qui me l'a donné lorsqu'on était enfants.

— Stella ? Stella Nox Fleuret ? C'est ton amoureuse, nan ?

— Etait, rectifia le prince. Les choses ont changé. Cette fleur était la promesse que l'on s'était faite quand on devait avoir dix ou onze ans.

— Quelle promesse ?

— Quitter nos royaumes respectifs ensemble. Et pourtant... Aucun de nous deux ne la tenue.

— De toutes façons, cette promesse ne menait à rien, Noct'.

Noctis le dévisagea, appremment surpris de cette réflexion.

— Ben quoi ? Vous êtes les héritiers au trône de deux royaumes qui sont en guerre. Je ne veux pas te blesser, Noct', mais il y aura bien un jour où vous allez devoir vous entretuer, tous les deux.

Prompto avait entièrement raison. Stella et lui n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Le royaume qu'ils allaient contrôler était en guerre depuis longtemps et il faudra bien qu'un jour, l'un des deux royaumes triomphe de l'autre.

— Prompto, tu peux me laisser seul, s'il te plaît ?, demanda-t-il.

— Comme tu voudras, répondit Prompto, légèrement véxé.

Il attendit que Prompto sorte de sa chambre pour sortir discrètement à son tour, fleur à la main. Il devait mettre un terme à ses sentiments pour Stella. Et il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'y parvenir.

~ # ~

Il grimpa l'immense colline et observait son royaume qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Rien n'avait changé en neuf ans. L'arbre y était toujours, il paraissait légèrement moins grand maintenant que Noctis avait grandi. Il s'apprêta à jeter la fleur dans le vide lorsqu'une voix le stoppa dans son élan.

— Que fais-tu ?

Il se retourna et vit Stella, souriante, comme à son habitude.

— Stella.

— C'est curieux comment les choses ont changé, n'est-ce pas ? On s'était trouvés, et pourtant, nous n'avons pas pu nous sauver l'un l'autre. Maintenant, regarde-nous... Nous ne sommes que des pantins et tous deux le savons, et qu'avons nous fait tout ce temps ? Seulement obéir aux ordres par peur de décevoir.

— Quelle Stella me fait face ? Mon ennemie ou l'ancienne Stella ?

— Nous n'avons jamais été ennemis, Noctis. Notre royaume nous l'oblige, mais nous ne le sommes pas, Noctis. N'est-ce pas ?

— Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse ?

— Nous n'avons pas grandis ; nous sommes toujours les mêmes qu'avant. Retiens-le, Noctis : nous n'avons pas été ennemis, nous ne le sommes pas aujourd'hui, et nous le serons jamais. Fais-moi confiance.

~ # ~

Noctis ouvrit les yeux. Il était adossé à l'arbre ; il s'était assoupi. Il tenait encore et toujours sa fleur dans sa main, mais elle avait perdu un pétale. Stella avait raison, il n'était pas assez grand pour quitter son royaume, et il restait le même enfant qu'il était à l'époque où il avait reçu la fleur. Un jour, lui et Stella s'enfuiront. Il en fait la promesse.


End file.
